


My Sweet Girl

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: Hi! I just wanted to start by saying I love all of your writing :) I was wondering if I could request an imagine with Norman? I was thinking something along the lines of him working on some photography and his girlfriend being the “subject” in his photos, maybe leading to smut in some way? Alter it to however will inspire you :) Thanks!Summary: Norman asks the reader to pose for a photo shoot. The reader reluctantly agrees and finds herself in a sticky, smutty, situation… This is 100% pure smut.





	My Sweet Girl

“I don’t know about this Norman. I mean, I am far from being a model,” you said, looking over at him with shy, unsure, eyes.

“No, but you could be,” he said, looking you up and down as he rubbed his thumb across his chin, thinking about everything he loved doing to the gorgeous body of yours.

You rolled your eyes and laughed, looking over at him with a bright smile.

“You already have me, Norman. You don’t have to give me those cheesy lines,” you said, laughing a little again at the cliché that just came out of his mouth.

“I’m just saying the truth. It ain’t cliché if it’s true is it?” he asked, walking slowly over to you like he was stalking his prey.

You looked over at him, your eyes going hazy as you watched the beautiful man walk into you. He pushed his hand up and gripped the back of your neck, pulling your lips closer to his. His lips ghosted yours as he stared you down, smirking at the look of need in your eyes for him.

“Come on, Y/N… Let me photograph you,” he said, slowly pushing his lips to yours for a needy kiss.

You moaned softly and leaned into his lips with yours, sweetly pressing your lips back to his when he pulled away. He smiled at this and wrapped his other hand around your waist, scooping your body into his tightly as he pushed his tongue into your mouth. You sighed and opened your mouth awaiting his heavenly kiss. He swirled his tongue around yours with slow admiration. Your tongue’s danced and twirled around each other’s with burning passion over and over again until you whimpered, and he felt you melt into him. That was when he knew he had you. He swirled his tongue lovingly around yours a few more laps, groaning happily at the feeling of all of you on him and then slowly and painstakingly pulling his lips off of yours, kissing your lips with his lovingly a few more times before leaning back and smiling happily at you.

You laughed and rolled your eyes, knowing he already knew the answer you were going to now provide, due to his coaxing ways. You just couldn’t ever tell him no. You shook your head, your hair falling into your face as you embarrassedly nodded in agreement.

“Okay, okay… I will. But you have to promise me one thing,” you said looking warily over into his eyes.

He nudged his nose up and smirked, asking, “And what’s that?”

“No one knows it’s me,” you responded, looking over at him with slight worry at the thought.

He brought his hand up to your faces, tracing the side of it lovingly a few times before bringing his index finger to your lips, trailing the bottom lip back and forth. He watched his actions a few times before flitting his eyes back to yours.

“Always so innocent aren’t you, Y/N?” he said, as if to himself as he smirked, watching his finger trail the lips that had cried out so lovingly to him in so many ways since he had known you.

Your lips smiled at his words and he watched you roll your eyes and shrug, wrapping your arms loosely around his neck at the same time.

You looked over at him with a playful look in your eyes and clarified, “Let’s just say…” you looked up at the ceiling and smirked wider as you continued, locking teasing eyes with his again, “…I don’t need my friends and family knowing just how dirty I can be for you...”

You glared him down, silently telling him all the things you wanted to do to him in the process and making him fidget at the sight, remembering all the dirty things you always loved to do to him.

He smiled, smirking as he laughed a little, looking down a moment as he composed himself; it took everything he had in him not to fuck you right then and there.

His eyes came back to yours, darker than before at your behest and he nodded in agreement.

“I think I have just the thing…” he said, dropping his arms from yours and walking into the next room. You heard him rummaging through a few boxes in his storage closet. After a few minutes, he came back to you with a big masquerade mask in his hands. It was glittery silver, sparkling at the light hit it and a big black feather glued to the one side of the mask.

“Ordinarily, I’d give you a mask, but I just can’t deprive the world of those beautiful eyes and lips of yours, Y/N,” he said, holding the mask up to mirror it being on your face, posing the potential as he zoomed in on your face.

You smiled, that big beautiful smile, the mask being held over your face by him and he licked his lips and smiled, immediately loving the image.

“See? Just like that,” he said, stepping back and zooming his hands in and out on you, framing you in the potential frame his hands created.

You wrapped your arms around your stomach and giggled again self-consciously, looking over at him with pure love and awe.

“You’ve got this cute, shy girl quality to you Y/N… But you are fucking gorgeous!” he said, walking around behind you and grabbing your ass with one of his hands, gripping it roughly.

He leaned over your shoulder and whispered into your ear, “But we both know that’s not all you are or can be.” He slapped your ass with that same hand and gripped it again, continuing and saying, “We both know what a bad girl you like to be for me.”

You looked over at him, your eyes turning hazy and serious with lust as you felt him dominating you with his words and actions. He was right. You were a sweet, shy, girl until he came along and unlocked this bad girl inside yourself who loved having him treat you like you were a naughty girl who loved to be punished by him. He brought alive so many things inside of you that you had never known existed and he set you on fire in every single amazing way, new ways each day – just like now. And he loved testing your limits, showing you just how dirty and sexy you could really be for him.

You leaned back into his body behind you, rocking your ass back and forth into his hips as you laid back onto his shoulder and looked up into his eyes with a pure naughty thirst for him.

“Only for you,” you said, looking longingly at his lips for a moment before slowly bringing your eyes back to his with that sweet smile on your lips that he loved so much.

He growled deep in his throat, his eyes looking down at you with appreciation at your words. He brought his hands slowly around from your ass, up your hips to your stomach, which he massaged suggestively with hunger, each lap of his hands running lower onto your thighs.

“I think I might take ya now and leave this till later,” he said with a suggestive cock of the eyebrow while tilting his head and looking at you suggestively as he rubbed eagerly on you.

You smirked, knowing now that you had him in your court.

“Now where would be the fun in that?” You teased, twirling out of his grip and grabbing the mask from his hand. You put it on, snapping the back of the rubber band back against your hair with determination as you slowly crept back and away from him, begging him to follow.

He growled again, the look of determination to get you only growing in his body and it showed in his eyes as he pushed his feet forward and moved toward you.

You smiled happily at the sight and continued to tease him, walking backward on the concrete floor of his garage slash art space in bare feet as you played your part, just for him.

You looked down at your button up flannel and brought your hands to the top button, slowly buttoning your shirt all the way down until the last button was unfastened, slowly looking up at him with your masked face and licking your lips before smiling and speaking.

“So, Mr. Reedus? What exactly did you have in mind?” you asked with that beautiful smile of yours as you cocked your head and looked over at him with happy, daring, eyes. The look said it all Norman knew you were playing along and would finally give in to whatever fantasy he wanted.

He smirked, looking at the ground for a second as he formulated his plans for you and then suddenly his playful eyes hit yours and he nudged his nose up to answer you.

“Wait here,” he said and turned to walk up into the house, using the side door that the garage was connected to.

You giggled a little at his hurried pace, knowing full well you had just turned him on.

You looked back over at the other side of the garage where he had placed a giant white canvas to photograph you against. You felt the butterflies in your stomach again as you let your nerves get the best of you again.

Norman returned with a minute later with a bunch of stuff in his arms. He had an excited look on his face and his tongue jut out.

“What is all that?” you asked, looking over at him quizzically.

He turned and dropped everything on a table along the side wall.

“Chocolate syrup, whip cream, chocolates, candy…” he said, listing everything out to you.

“What are we gonna make a Sunday bar?” you asked, giggling a little as he shook a jar of cherries at you as he wiggled his tongue back and forth across his lips.

“Of sorts…” he said looking your body up and down with that dark look you knew all too well.

You shivered slightly, getting lost for a moment at the look in his eye as he looked you over. He could always turn you on with just a look. He had a dangerously playful grin on his lips as he thought about what he was about to do to you.

He walked over to you and brought his hands to the top button of your flannel shirt, slowly unbuttoning it as he glared you down. He leaned into your body, ghosting his lips to your ear as he slowly pushed your shirt off of you one shoulder at a time.

“Do you trust me, Y/N?” he asked, softly kissing the spot below your ears a few times as his hands ran lightly up and down your back.

You smiled and closed your eyes as his kiss, nodding your head in response.

“Of course,” you replied, nuzzling your head lovingly against his.

He smiled softly to himself, so happy every time you reminded him just how much you loved him.

He ran his hands up to the back clasp of your bra and popped it open with ease while he left hungry kisses up and down your neck. His hands slowly caressed your body as they swirled their way around to the front of your body. He kissed his way to your chin and up to your lips.

You turned your head back toward him, opening your eyes as you felt his eyes on you. His fingertips trailed up and down your stomach as he stared into your eyes. He smirked at the hazy look you gave him, already falling apart for him. Even with the mask on your eyes gave you away.

He pushed his hands up into your bra, gripping at your breasts roughly. This caused you to moan and arch your body forward further into his hands. He glared you down dominantly as he massaged your breasts, roughly, like he knew you loved. He tweaked your nipples a few times and continued his massage for another minute before running his hands up to your shoulders and pulling both straps down. You both watched it fall to the floor between the two of you.

You raised your eyes again and met his, shivering a little from the chill in the air as it hit your half-naked body.

He walked around you until he was behind you again. He wrapped his arms around your stomach and pulled you back into him.

“You’re my sweet girl, Y/N… You know that?” he asked, swaying you in his arms as he whispered into your ear.

You shivered at his words in your ear and looked over at him with hazy eyes again as you nodded in compliance.

He smiled, bringing his right index finger up to your lips, trailing it slowly and thinking about all times he had tasted them.

His eyes flitted back up to yours as he trailed your lower lip, slowly back and forth.

“I’m gonna show the world just how damn sweet you are,” he said, pushing his mouth harshly to yours.

You moaned happily as you felt his lips on yours. He pushed his tongue inside your mouth and grabbed yours, swirling it around with pure passion. He kissed you longingly for another minute before pulling his lips reluctantly off of yours and bringing his hands to the button of your pants. He smiled playfully over at you as you looked over at him with slight confusion. He popped them open and unzipped you.

“Don’t worry, Y/N. I’ll make *sure* I make it worth your while,” he said, winking at you as he pulled your pants down.

You laughed a little and nodded, bringing your hands to your pants to help him undress you.

You both pulled down your pants and you kicked out of them, leaving you in only your dark red panties now.

He stepped back and allowed himself a gratuitous view of your backside, roaming up and down your curvy, beautiful, body, landing on your ass. He internally groaned at the sight. He grabbed his rising cock and palmed it a few times, reminding himself he had a job to do first. He put his hands up making a frame with them and walked around you, roaming his frame up and down your body.

“Oh, just beautiful! Gorgeous! Oh, look at those, oh fuck yeah…” Norman said zooming the frame in and out on your beautiful naked breasts.

You laughed and rolled your eyes, fighting the urge to wrap your arms self-consciously around your body. He always loved to stare at your body, but you had always been more than a little shy about it. He just thought that made you even cuter to him. This was something you wouldn’t have agreed to in a million years, being photographers, nearly naked. But when it came to the man in front of you, you just really couldn’t tell him no. Besides, the more he opened you up and played with you, the more you realized just how good he was at creating the most amazing pleasurable situations. He was always asking you to try new things, usually with some kink involved. You had never been with a man who ever had coaxed you into being such a bad girl before. Truth be told? You liked it, especially knowing it was all because of him. And he really loved testing your boundaries.

You laughed nervously again as he came around back behind you again. His hands swiftly ran up and smacked your ass, gripping it roughly as his lips came back to your ear.

“Don’t be nervous, Y/N. You are so damn sexy and sweet… Why don’t you go lay down on that table over there and we can get started,” he said, kissing your neck sweetly before stepping back and dropping his hand on you.

You nodded, looking over at the table sitting against the backdrop wall and taking a deep breath of courage. You walked over to it and sat down on the edge, scooting back and laying down in position. You looked up at the ceiling, trying to calm your nerves as you heard him rustling around with his equipment.

You heard a snap and saw a flash, looking over at him with shocked confusion.

He smiled, clicking another picture before lowering the handheld camera and sticking his tongue out playfully.

“Those are just for me,” he said, wiggling his eyebrow.

You laughed and shook your head, looking back up at the ceiling as you responded, “They better be, Reedus.”

He chuckled at your retort, walking over and leaning his body over yours and taking a few more shots of you from that angle.

“Alright, alright…I think that’s enough…” you said, looking up at him with embarrassment as you wrapped your arms instinctually around your body.

He dropped the camera to his side and looked down into your eyes, his eyes softening as he smiled sweetly at you for a second.

“It’s never enough, Y/N,” he said, looking lovingly into your eyes for a moment.

You smiled sweetly back at his words.

He leaned down and delivered another epic kiss to your lips before moaning and pulling his lips off of yours.

“Okay, back to work,” he said, turning his attention to the other table on the side wall with all of the supplies he had brought in.

You tilted your head back on the table and watched him, from your upside-down angle, set his camera on the table and sift through the products. He grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup, shaking it a few times and turning around to look at your body.

“I love a blank canvas,” he said.

With his free hand, he grabbed a tripod with another camera attached to it. He walked back over to you, handing you the syrup bottle. You took it and watched nervously while he set up the tripod and checked the camera’s position. Once he was satisfied with where he wanted it, he walked back over to you and grabbed the bottle from your hands.

He opened the bottle and stood over you, his eyes roaming curiously over your body as he thought about what he wanted to create on you.

You looked up at him and nervously laid your hands to your sides on the table, fully exposing yourself to him.

He lifted the bottle and tipped it over, squeezing it as he watched the syrup slowly drip down onto your stomach. You gasped a little at the cold feeling as it hit your skin, watching as he swirled the syrup around your belly button in an expanding circle, lap after lap until he had coated your entire stomach. He then trailed it up your body, in between your breasts and up your sternum. He stopped just beneath your neck and brought the spout to your lips. He pulled the bottle up a few feet and held it above your mouth.

His eyes locked on yours again and said, “Open that beautiful mouth, Y/N.”

You instantly responded, opening your mouth and arching your body up toward him. You could never say no to him.

He smirked at your willingness, even though he knew how hard this was for you to be in this position in front of his camera, you still were willing to go nearly anywhere with him.

“So, fucking, sweet…” he said to himself and poured a steady stream of chocolate syrup down into your mouth.

You guzzled it down, choking on it slightly at the amount he poured, causing it to stream out of the side of your mouth. You brought your hand up to wipe it away, but he stopped you.

“Leave it,” he ordered, his eyes hardening as he glared down dominantly at you.

You nodded and brought your hand back to down to lay beside on you the table again, feeling the drip of the syrup slowly run down the side of your cheek.

“I’ll get that later,” he said, cocking his eyebrow pointedly at you for a second with a smirk before walking back over to the other table and setting the syrup bottle down, looking the other supplies over thoughtfully.

He grabbed the whipped cream can and opened it, shaking it up and down vigorously a few times before turning around and glaring your body down again.

He walked back over to you, focused completely on his canvas, you. He brought the tip of the whipped cream can to your right nipple and sprayed some on it, expanding out in a circular motion, covering your whole breast with whipped cream. He reached over and did the same to the other one. He looked up into your eyes, which were staring back at him with confusion and he smirked, chuckling a little to himself as he filled your belly button with the cream.

He walked over to the table again, setting the can of cream down. He grabbed a bag of sprinkles and ripped it open. He walked back over your body and grabbed a handful. He shook the sprinkles all over your body, starting with your stomach, then up to your cream covered breasts, and then up to your face. He sprinkled them haphazardly over your face, causing you to giggle as you watched the colorful sweets float down and land all over you, it almost looked like confetti.

He smiled softly to himself at the sight of you enjoying yourself, losing himself in the beauty of you for a minute. He sprinkled some more on your face, watching you laugh happily to yourself again as they fell. He turned and traded the sprinkles in for the jar of cherries and popped them open, grabbing one and bringing it to your lips.

He traced your lips back and forth with the sweet cheery a few times, his eyes coming back to yours as he spoke.

You smiled up at him. You looked down at your candy decorated body and noticed he had not touched your panties or your sweet spot below you.

“What about those?” you asked him, looking down at your panties with innocent confusion.

He smirked and brought his free hand down, grazing it in between your thighs and up to your clothed folds, rubbing it up and down as he smirked down onto your beautifully masked face as he teased you. He watched your lips parted and your body instantly arched up into his touch.

“Don’t worry, Y/N… I’ll take good care of them, just relax…” Daryl said, abruptly pulling his hand off your spot.

You looked down at him in slight disappointment but nodded in agreement.

He smiled and brought the cherry back to your lips.

“Hold this,” he said, pushing the cherry into your mouth.

Your teeth clamped onto it, just enough to hold the ripe red fruit in place, in between your lips.

“Perfect,” he said, popping one of the cherries in his mouth with a satisfied smile. He ripped the cherry off the stem, throwing the stem to the ground without a second thought and chomped on the fruit before swallowing it down.

You then watched him put the lid back on the jar of cherries and put it back on the table.

“Okay, showtime!” Norman said, rubbing his hands together excitedly as he walked over to the camera on the tripod.

“Okay look over at me,” he said, taking a few test shots.

You tilted your head over toward him, with your silver mask sparkling and the cherry resting in between your lips.

“Beautiful. Now raise your right arm above your head,” he said, taking a few more shots.

You obeyed, putting your right arm up above your head and resting it on the table above you.

He took a few more shots. You fought the urge to wince at the bright light of the flash. You laid there as still as you could, feeling the whipped cream starting to melt on your breasts. He took the camera and walked over to you, kneeling down onto his knees beside you and zooming in on your cream covered breasts. He zoomed in on them, focusing on your left nipple which was starting to show as the cream melted. He panned up to your masked face and took a few close ups of it, focusing on the cherry in your mouth and your smokey eyes that shone through the mask, looking up at him as if he were the only thing in the world.

He dropped the camera in his hands to his sides to look at you a moment in awe. You were so willing always, obey him. He stood up and got a few shots above your body and then walked back over to the tripod. He picked it up and moved it closer until it was resting just a few feet away from your face. He lowered the tripod to match the level of your face and then put the camera back on it. He grabbed his clicker and tested it. I big flash hit your eyes again, this time very close to you. He looked at the screen of the camera a second and nodded in approval when his test shot worked.

He walked down to the bottom of the table and looked up at you as he pushed his hands up and down your naked thighs with fervor. He swirled them up and around your clothed mound, the clicker still in his left hand as he began to tease you.

You pushed the cherry out of your mouth with your tongue, letting it slide down along the trail of syrup and to the table beside your head.

“What… What are you doing?” you asked him with heavy breath at his touch, jumping a little in shock when the camera flash went off again as he took another picture.

He ran his hands to the hem of your panties and pulled them down. You pushed both your palms down onto the table and arched your pelvis up for him. He smiled happily to himself at this and pulled your panties down and off of your ass. You laid back down and watched with hazy eyes as he pulled them down and off of you, stripping them off of your feet. He bunched them up in his free hand and smirked to you as he put them in his vest pocket.

“You’ll have to earn these back later,” he said, wiggling his eyebrow playfully at you with a smirk on his lips.

You giggled and rolled your eyes at him. He was so damn cute.

Snap. Snap.

He took a few more.

“When are you going to be done with that?” you asked, looking down at him with a shy smile on your lips.

“I have one more thing I want to capture,” he said, bringing his hands back to your inner thighs and pushing them apart. He leaned over the table, pushing his weight onto his forearms, which rested in between your open legs now. He looked up at you as he pushed his tongue onto your folds, slowly licking up them.

“Oh, god…Norman…” you whimpered, your body instantly turned on for him and arching up toward him immediately at the feeling of his tongue.

Snap.

He repeated his action, watching as you whimpered again to him and looked down at him with pure desire. He took a couple more shots of that look, that look he loved so much. He kissed the side of your thigh, trailing kisses up and down with passion.

You sighed and smiled happily, bringing one of your hands to his hair to lovingly massage it.

“What are you doing?” you asked him with a small smile as you felt his kisses teasing your inner leg.

He looked up into your eyes and smirked, replying, “I love the way you come apart for this tongue, Y/N.”

As he replied his right hand came up and rubbed the side of your pussy up and down, hard and slow. He growled to himself as he watched you get wetter with every touch. He was lost in the sight of you as he rubbed you down, slowly bringing his lips back down to your sweet spot. His right hands ran over to the side of your thigh, bracing it to the table. He nuzzled his nose around your clit lightly a few times as you massaged his hair and stared down at him in pure heat for him to devour you like only he could.

As if he could read your mind, he pushed his tongue back inside you, slowly lapping up the sweet nectar you had already created for him. He moaned happily to himself at the taste of you, slowly pulling his tongue out to your shallow end and kissing your folds a few times before leaning his now wet lips back off you.

His eyes ran up to yours and he smirked at the look on your face, lost in the space between reality and heaven.

Snap. Snap. Snap.

You winced a little in shock again at the flash of the camera. But before you could get too distracted his tongue dove inside you again, this time pushing deep inside you and wiggling up and down rapidly.

“Oh, shit?!” you groaned, your eyes closing and your head falling back onto the table as you felt the amazing feeling run through your body. You saw more flashes, but he was working on you so good you forgot all about everything but the feeling of his tongue.

He began to swirl his tongue around inside you, looking up at you every so often to make sure he was doing a good job. You were a whimpering incoherent mess, your head thrashing back and forth from time to time. He groaned happily to himself and wiggled his tongue around deep inside you so more.

You gripped his hair harder and pushed him further into you, rocking your hips up and down as you tried to find your way to heaven. He swirled and shook his tongue around inside you, wildly devouring you with each lap. His right hand came back over to the side of your pussy and rubbing up and down the side of it again, this time with even more pressure.

“Oh, yeah… right there…” you groaned happily to him at his actions.

He put more pressure on your pussy at your behest. He abruptly pulled his tongue out of you and pushed his lips down onto your clit. He slowly began to flick the bottom of your clit with the tip of his tongue, moaning into you as he did, creating amazing vibration to hit your most sensitive spot.

You shuttered and moaned at the amazing feeling, feeling your high building to the top of the hill.

He noticed and sped up his tongue.

“Please…” you begged, needing to feel that high.

He pulled his lips off of you, bringing his fingers to roughly rubbed back and forth on your clit.

He looked up at you and growled, “Ya gonna cum for that camera, Y/N?”

He got so fucking harder when you rapidly nodded, your eyes still closed, and your jaw clenched, completely willing to come apart for his lens.

He growled, looking down at your pussy like a ravenous wolf and pushed his lips back to your clit. He roughly swirled his tongue around it, as fast as he could. Every once in a while, dipping into your folds to swirl around inside you.

You rocked your pussy up and down into his tongue and face steadily as he worked on you. You started to build, and your hips started rocking up and down faster, with a more urgent need.

Norman took the cue, wiggling his tongue wildly around inside you a few more times before running his tongue back up under your clit. His right hand roughly and rapidly pushed and pulled on the side of your pussy and his tongue rapidly flicked up and down the bottom of your clit until you came so good for him.

“Oh! Fuck!? Norman!” you cried out, your hips locking up into his face as you came so hard for him.

He took more pictures as you came for him, his lips softly suctioning up onto your clit, making you convulse happily for him again.

You didn’t notice the camera this time, enjoying the amazing high coursing through your body and nearly forgetting you were in front of it covered in food.

“Oh god, baby… You are so good at that…” you groaned with a happy smile on your face as you slowly drifted back to earth.

Snap.

He got a picture of your smiling post orgasmic face, the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

He kissed your clit a few more times, groaning happily to himself, dipping his tongue back inside you to lap up your cum.

“Mmmm… yeah…” you moaned in response, loving the feeling of his tongue inside you again.

He lapped up your sweet juice and then pulled his tongue out, looking up at you from in between your legs.

You slowly opened your eyes and locked them with his, smiling hazily down at him as you massaged his hair in thanks.

“So, damn, sweet,” Norman said, as if to himself as he took you in for a moment. 

He kissed the side of your inner thigh a few more times before pushing his body up and off the table, stepping back and away from your exposed body. He walked around the table until he was hovering over you, looking at you from the top of the table. He looked down at you from this upside-down angle. He reached over and grabbed the cherry that had fallen out of your mouth and picked it up by the stem. He slowly drug it up the trail of chocolate syrup that had dripped down the side of your mouth and dangled it over your lips.

“I just had your cherry, it’s only fair ya get to have one too,” he said with a smirk.

You smiled, laughing a little as you parted your lips and leaned up to grab it. You pulled it into your mouth, wrapping your tongue around the cherry and pulling it down. At the same time, Norman ripped the stem off the red fruit and pulled it out of your mouth, tossing it to the floor without a second thought. You smiled up at him sweetly as he watched you enjoy the fruit, chewing it up and slowly gulping it down.

You looked down at the mess all over your body, feeling the syrup and cream starting to melt all over it.

“What about all this?” you asked him, looking back up curiously into his eyes.

He looked your body over and licked his lips, looking back over at you with a dangerous smile.

“Now we got dessert,” he said, setting the clicker down on top of the camera beside you and walking to the side of your body.

He slowly ran his index finger around your stomach, catching the swirled syrup on it as he did. He raised it to his lips and sucked down the syrup. He brought his finger down again and scooped up more syrup, this time he then brought it up to your left breast and ran it up to your nipple, scooping some whipped cream onto his finger over the chocolate. He brought it to your lips.

You locked eyes with his as you parted your mouth, allowing him to push his finger inside. You slowly sucked the ingredients down and off his finger.

He gulped and his eyes hardened at the sight and the feeling, imagining those lips on his cock. You could tell and you smirk as you swallowed the sweet candy down.

Your hands came up and grabbed his hand, pulling his finger back to your lips. You softly kissed it up and down a few times before running your tongue up it and swirling it around the tip suggestively. You looked up at him with playful desire as you teased his finger with his tongue, inserting it into your mouth and slowly pulling it down at off your lips at the end.

“What if I want something else?” you asked coyly, bringing your lips to his finger again, trailing it up and down with kisses.

“What’d you have in mind?” Norman asked, his eyes narrowing with pure lust as he watched you tease him.

You looked over at his clothed cock, which was already so hard for you and then back up into his eyes.

“Oh, I think you know… I haven’t gotten to taste my favorite candy yet,” you said, glaring him down with only one thing on your mind.

His legs shifted and his eyes grew darker as he nodded, stepping back to give you room to get off the table.

You sat up and swung your legs over the side of the table, hopping off of it with ease. You walked right into him, pushing your hands directly onto his chest and up to his shoulders. You pushed his vest off, one shoulder at a time and smiled happily to yourself as you watched it fall to the floor behind you. You quickly brought your hands to the hem of his shirt and ripped it up and off of him with such excitement.

He chuckled a little and quickly raised his arms in the air, trying to keep up with your pace.

“Damn girl, that eager for me?” he asked, cocking his head to the side and smirking at you.

You brought your fingers swiftly to his belt buckled ripping it open with ease as you looked back up into his eyes.

“You know how much I love to taste you, baby,” you said, pushing your lips to his and pushing your tongue inside his mouth. You quickly wrapped your tongue around his, swirling it around yours passionately as you stepped further into him. 

He groaned happily at your needy kiss, steadying your bodies and resting his hands on the small of your back as he chased your tongue around with his own.

You ran your tongue around faster when you felt his collide with yours. Meanwhile, your fingers undid his belt buckled and quickly came to the button of his pants. You unbuttoned him and unzipped him as your tongue’s fought each other for dominance.

You arched your breast up into his naked chest, leaning into him further as you brought your hands to the sides of his pants. When your breasts rubbed up into his chest the whipped cream smeared up and down it. You tugged at the sides of his pants and pushed them down and off his hip bones. You moaned into his kiss when you heard them drop to the floor.

You pulled your lips off of his and smiled over at him as you ran your hands back and forth across his naked hip bones. He kicked out of his boots and jeans, kicking them behind him, staring over at you with dark anticipation at what was to come next.

Your smile widened when you saw the look in his eyes. You started to drop down to the floor, but he quickly stopped you, pulling your chin up by his dominant hand. You looked up at him with confusion but stopped awaiting his next move.

“Let’s take this off, I want to see that beautiful face again,” He said, softly removed the mask from your face and tossing it behind him.

He looked you over and smiled to himself.

“Much better,” he said, leaning down to give you a passionate kiss that left you weak in your knees.

You moaned happily as he took your tongue on another amazing ride, melting into his kiss immediately.

After a minute he slowly pulled his lips off of yours and leaned back. He grabbed your hair from behind and, combing it into a ponytail and grabbing it dominantly with one hand. He smirked at you and nudged his nose up, looking dangerously into your eyes as he spoke.

“Just a taste, Y/N. I want to make sure I get to make you scream for me again, with this cock you love so much,” he said, looking down at his throbbing, fully erect cock thinking about how much it always wanted you. And right now? It was screaming to him to be inside that always inviting pussy of yours.

You nodded in obedience, smirking at the hungry look in his eye as you slowly dropped down to your knees. He kept his grip on your hair as you positioned yourself on the floor beneath him. Once you were in position you ran your hands hungrily up and down his thighs, staring his huge throbbing cock down as you did. You licked your lips, immediately getting so wet at the sight of his cock and how much it wanted you.

Norman growled angrily, deep in his throat as he watched you stare down his cock. He used the grip on your hair to pull you back and push you quickly forward towards his cock.

You looked up at him with another smirk and tugged your head up toward the ceiling, testing his grip on you as you looked up at him playfully.

He yanked your head back harder and you nearly moaned at the feeling of his dominance.

“Don’t worry, baby… I’ll give you exactly what you want,” you said, staring up at him as you brought your hands to his cock and started to pump it up and down. Your hands worked together, twisting and pumping up and down his cock in unison. You bit your lip at the sight, thinking back to all the times his cock had done you so right.

His hand gripping in your hair pushed you forward towards it again.

You smiled to yourself, locking eyes with him as you brought your lips up to the tip of his cock. You looked down at it, wringing your hand around his cock just below his tip as slowly swirled the tip of your tongue around his tip.

You felt his grip on your hair loosen at the feeling, massaging your hair lovingly and in thanks. You repeated your actions, swirling your tongue around his tip, repeatedly, as your hands worked on the base of his cock, pumping and twisting up and down it.

“Oh, fuck… That’s feels so fucking good…” he groaned softly, looking down and watching as you teased his cock.

You continued to tease his tip, ever so lightly swirling around his tip as slowly as you could until you felt his grip on your hair tighten again.

You looked up at him and smiled happily at the sight of him starting to fall apart already for you.

“You want me to put that cock in my mouth, baby?” you asked, slowly licking back and forth and the bottom of his tip, stopping your hand's motions until he answered you.

He nodded, with a look in his eyes that was secretly begging for it. You loved that look, that’s how you always knew you had him right where you wanted him.

You nodded in agreement and smiled up at him for a second before looking back down at his cock.

You dropped your left hand for his shaft and slowly drug your tongue all the way up his cock from the base, licking the tip and swirling around it while your right hand held him in place. You repeated your actions, moaning this time all the way up to his tip, softly suctioning his tip inside your lips a few times.

“Mmm… I love your cock so much, baby… Do you promise to fuck me with it later?” you asked, looking up at him in pure heat as you licked up his shaft again to his tip.

His hand in your hair gripped it tightly in anticipation and his eyes grew even darker as he spoke.

“What do you think?” he growled, cocking his head to the side with a smirk at the look of lustful awe that was now in your eyes as you stared hazily up at him.

You nodded, your right-hand twisting around his cock absentmindedly as you thought about all the things he did so right to you.

His hips jut into you a few times, while his hand in your hair simultaneously pushed your lips over his tip.

You opened your mouth and drug your tongue across it as he did this, looking up at him with wide, innocent, eyes as you toyed with him.

“Come on, Y/N… Put that cock in that beautiful mouth…” he beckoned, fighting the urge to roll his eyes back in his head at the feeling of your tongue teasing him.

You nodded, straining a little against his hand's grip as you looked down at his tip and slowly pushed it inside your mouth. You groaned happily as you pushed his cock inside your mouth and down your throat. You brought your right hand down to the base, pumping it up and down as your mouth slowly started bobbing up and down on his cock. You moaned happily to yourself at the taste of him, inadvertently causing amazing vibrations throughout his cock.

“Oh, fuck, yeah…” He growled at the sensation, closing his eyes and leaning his head back as he enjoyed the feeling.

You looked up and noticed the happy look on his face, his lips smiling to himself as you bobbed up and down slowly on his cock. You moaned happily at the sight, loving how much he loved your attention on his cock. You closed your eyes and concentrated on the task at hand, bobbing his cock up and down your throat faster as you right hand pumped his base feverishly. Your left hand came up to rest on his thigh, using it to help you get more leverage to catapult your mouth over his cock with more precision and depth.

He moaned and groaned happily to himself. His hand’s grip tightened again, and he started to slowly push and pull your mouth over his cock on his own accord.

You dropped both your hands to the ground and let him take over, willingly allowing him to push his cock into you however he wanted.

He snapped his eyes open and down to you when he noticed your full submission and growled deep in his throat.

“Yeah? You really love that cock don’t ya, Y/N?” he asked, cocking his head and pushing himself as far as he could inside your throat, holding himself there until you answered.

You moaned and nodded, your eyes starting to water as he pushed himself so deep inside you.

His eyes turned darker still at the sight. He slowly pulled himself back out of your mouth, allowing you to catch your breath. Once you did, he pushed his cock deep inside you again, jackhammering playfully into the back of your throat. He smirked down at you as he watched you start humming, opening your throat just a little further for him.

“Fuck, Y/N…” he growled, loving the vibration it created over his cock. He was so ready to bust loose inside you.

He abruptly pulled his cock out of you, causing you to gasp for air and look up at him with disbelief as you always did after taking him in.

His hand in your hair softened its grip again and massaged your hair lightly.

“Lay back, Y/N…,” he said more softly this time as he gestured to the plastic covered floor behind you.

You nodded and laid back on the floor behind you, shivering a little at the chill it sent onto your back as you did.

He smiled to himself, looking at the mess he had created on you. He kneeled down and crawled over in between your propped up, open, legs. He pushed his weight onto his hands, which he put on either side of your body. He dipped down over your stomach and began to lick up the syrup and sprinkles wherever he could find them.

You giggled at the sensation, combing his hair lightly with your right hand as you watched him try and lick you clean. He ran his tongue up to your breasts and did the same thing, lapped up all the cream he could find as he moaned happily to himself at the taste of you.

When he was done he left a trail of sweet kisses up your sternum and neck until he found your lips. You smiled up at him happily as he nestled his body on top of yours, nudging his knees under your thighs as he got into position.

You laughed when you saw his face smeared with a chocolate cream mixture, with a few sprinkles in the mix as well.

“You’re making a mess!” you said with a laugh as you looked down at your body also smeared with chocolate and cream.

“That’s part of the fun…” he said, wiggling his eyebrow playfully.

“And then after?” he said, his eyes narrowing and lust returning to his stare as he continued.

“After I get to wash this sweet body of yours down…” he said, pushing his lips to yours and giving you’re a wet, sloppy, kiss, purposefully rubbing his cheeks onto yours and spreading the messy mixture all over your face too.

You giggled and ran your hands down to his shoulders, pushing him up and off your lips.

“Stop!” you complained happily, laughing again as you pushed him away.

He cocked his head to the side, his eyes dangerous as he replied, “Girl, I’m nowhere near finished with you.”

You smirked and asked, “Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do to me now?”

He pivoted his weight onto his left forearm and brought his right hand down to his cock. He grabbed it and started to run the tip of his cock up and down your folds, pushing his way into your shallow end.

Your grip on his shoulders tightened and you whimpered, your heart immediately starting to race as he teased you.

Norman looked back up into your eyes and smirked as the look on your face. You were trying to hold it together, you were trying not to beg him, even with your eyes. You bit your lip and whimpered again as he brought his tip to your clit and circled around it.

“What, Y/N?” Norman asked, with a dirty smirk, bringing his tip back down to your folds. This time he pushed just the tip inside you and held himself there.

“Oh, Norman… Please? I need you…” you softly begged, looking into his eyes with pure want, just for him.

His smirk widened and he slowly pushed his way inside you. At the same time, he laid down on top of your body, pushing his right forearm down next to your head on the ground, squaring his weight evenly on top of you.

You groaned, your eyes closing and your head tilting back as you experienced the feeling of his huge cock entering you and the weight of his body putting put on top of you all at once.

He wasted no time and attacked the nape of your neck with his lips, leaving sticky, sweet, kisses all around it. He settled into you, working on your neck as you got used to him.

Your right hand ran up to the back of his hair again to massage it lovingly as you sighed and whimpered at the feeling of his lips on your neck. He bit the side of it a little in response to the feeling of you getting wetter for him because of his actions. He pulled his lips off of you and waited for your head to drop back and your eyes to come back to his. When your eyes locked with his again, he slowly started to rock his hips, pushing his cock in and out of you ever so slowly.

“You like that?” he asked, softly this time, shaking as he tried to restrain himself from cutting loose inside you.

You groaned again in confused pleasure and a little pain. You nodded up to him, unable to speak as you took him in.

He noticed your struggle. He leaned back down and nudged the side of your chin with his nose.

You turned your head to the side, exposing the side of your neck to him.

He pushed his lips to it and began to suck and swirl around it, his cock slowly moving in and out inside you.

“Oh, yeah…” you moaned softly, closing your eyes and enjoying the feeling of his kiss on your favorite spot.

You were getting wetter with every kiss. You moaned again as he came up to the spot behind your ear and sucked on it.

“Yes…” you whimpered happily, your hips starting to rock up into his as you turned on for him.

He sucked on the spot again and bit it slightly at the feeling of you starting to rock with him. His cock involuntarily hit up into your hilt excitedly a few times.

“Oh! Fuck!” you cried out loudly in surprised bliss, your hands quickly running down to brace his shoulders again as you tried to match his erratic rhythm and take him in the way he wanted.

He gave your neck a few more rough kisses before leaning back and hovering his face over you. You turned your head and locked eyes with his as his cock slowed its pace again, pulling back a little from your hilt.

Your body relaxed a little and you smiled sweetly up at him in thanks.

He smiled back, leaning down to give you a slow, sweet, kiss.

You happily opened your mouth to him, moaning in bliss when you felt his hot tongue grab ahold of yours. He tasted like chocolate. Your tongue rolled around his faster, trying to savor the taste. You ran your hands up to cup his face, pulling his lips harder into yours as you deepened your kiss, taking control of his tongue with yours and swirling around it with pure need.

You started to rock up and down on his cock with more ease as your kiss heated up. Your tongue swirled around together in a magical dance while you both rocked your bodies together in perfect harmony. He started to speed up a little, pushing his cock further into you, looking down at you for your reaction as he swirled his tongue around yours. You moaned and closed your eyes at the feeling, feeling nothing but pure bliss now.

He groaned into your mouth and kept his faster pace, pushing up into you further with each hit. He hit your hilt after a few more deep thrusts and you gasped, pulling your lips off of his and tossing your head back at the feeling.

“Yeah? You love that cock, don’t you?” He growled, turning himself on more at his words as he watched you starting to fall apart for him.

You licked your lips and nodded, your face contorting into a confused, blissful, look as he started to hit your spot just right.

“Yes baby, I love it… please don’t stop!” you cried out, forcing your eyes to his as your body bounced up and down underneath his.

His eyes turned dark with dirty determination at your words, focused on one thing and one thing only.

“Don’t worry, Y/N, I’ll give you what you want,” he growled, slowly grounding his core onto yours and swirling his hips into you.

This created the most amazing pleasure and pressure on your core and your clit, causing you to cry out in pleasure.

“Yes! Oh, fuck, yes!” you cried out, looking up at him with eyes that begged him to continue.

He obliged, pulling slightly out of you and then slamming his cock back inside you, swirling his core harshly over yours. He started to speed up his hips motion, feeling himself starting to fall apart too. He sped up his cock inside you, hitting your spot repeatedly with every fast, deep, thrust.

“Oh… Oh… Fuck… Yeah…” you whimpered in between hits, holding onto his shoulders for dear life as you bounced up and down on the concrete floor beneath you.

Every once in a while, he would slowly swirl his core around yours before starting his fast, rough, rhythm again. He glared down at you with pure determination.

You where a whimpering mess, your eyes getting hazier with every thrust. You could feel your high building as you hit your hips back up into his.

He could tell you were close so he sped up, even more, slamming his cock into you as hard and fast as he could.

“Come on, Y/N… Cum for me…” he groaned with happy frustration as he hit eagerly into you.

He slammed his cock into you faster still, jackhammering your hilt. It felt so good he couldn’t help but continue to hammer harshly into the deepest part of you.

“Oh, fuck… You feel so good…” Norman growled, fighting the urge to close his eyes as he looked down at you in disbelief.

“Oh, shit… Right there…” you groaned, bouncing your pussy up and down onto his cock as fast as you could until you came so hard for him.

“Fuck?! Baby!!” you cried out as your body spasmed in pleasure, your orgasm running through your entire body as you came all over his cock.

“Fuck!” Norman moaned loudly in blissful complaint at the feeling of you convulsing over his cock.

He sped his cock up going as fast as he could thrusting into your hilt faster and deeper until he slammed his cock deep inside you and exploded inside you.

“Fuck, Y/N!!” he cried out as he came so hard inside you, finally allowing his eyes to close and his hips to pin you to the ground, riding out the amazing high that was now coursing through him.

He pinned you to the ground for another few seconds as he enjoyed himself before he slowly opened his eyes and locked them with yours again. He playfully hit his cock into your hilt, slowly, a few times, smiling at the reaction he got. You groaned and smiled up happily at him at the feeling, loving the feeling of him invading you in the best way. You looked up at him completely blissed out and spent. You brought your hand up to his face, sweeping his hair out of his eyes and tucking it behind his ear. You watched as your index finger traced up and down the side of his face a few times before running it over to his lips. You smiled as you watched him smile as you started to slowly trace his lips.

In this moment you were the happiest you had ever been. There was just something about this man that made you feel like you were the only two people in the world. You had never been so loved and cared for by a man before.

You looked over at his face covered in dried up chocolate and giggled, coming back down to reality and remembering what a sticky mess you both were.

“Well, I sure hope the shots you got were worth it… We are a mess!” you said, shifting underneath him and feeling the chocolate and cream remanence sticking together from both your bodies.

“Oh, it was damn sure worth it!” he said with a playful wiggle of his eyebrow.

He pulled out of you and got up, standing over you, chocolate and cream swirled together in a messy pattern you both had helped to create.

He held his hand out to you. You took it and he helped pull you up off the floor. He swiftly pulled your body back into his, wrapping his right arm around your waist, holding your body against his. Your lips ghosted his. You looked up at him with those beautiful eyes again, smiling that beautiful smile. Norman’s breath hitched a minute at the sight.

“Even covered in goo you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he said, softly, looking into your eyes with nothing but pure love for a moment.

You smiled and sighed happily, loving the way he saw you. You ran your hands up his sticky chest to his neck, wrapping your arms around him as you looked deep into his eyes, your bodies swaying together in perfect harmony.

“I love you, Norman,” you said with nothing but content bliss as you tried to memorize this moment for later.

He smiled, nudging his nose up into yours and ghosting your lips as he replied.

“You know I love you too… My sweet girl…” he said slowly pushing his lips back to yours.

He pushed his tongue into your mouth, grabbing yours for another slow, sweet, passionate kiss. He started to get heated up for you again, swirling his tongue around yours faster and pulling your body harshly into his, bringing his hands down to your ass to pull your core into his.

You moaned at the feeling of the contact, loving the pressure he was putting on you. You felt his cock twitching, starting to rise again. You groaned happily into his mouth, running your hands up into his hair to massage it again with more need.

He abruptly pulled his lips off of yours, panting a little as he looked over at you with dark, lust filled eyes again. He smirked at you as he stepped back a few feet and examined your body with desire.

His playful eyes came back to yours and he wiggled his eyebrow again at you. He walked slowly around your body, running his hand across your stomach as he came up behind you, his cock erect again, throbbing on your lower back. His lips came to the side of your neck and he kissed it sweetly a few times before whispering into your ear.

“What do ya say we get you cleaned up?” he growled, swirling his hand around your stomach as he spoke.

You closed your eyes and shivered at his words, nodding in agreement. You were already so ready for him again. You could never have enough of him.

He smirked at your reaction. He brought his hand down to yours and grabbed it, pulling you swiftly toward the door that led to the house with only one thing on his mind, you.

You smiled in happy anticipation and let him pull you inside. He made love to you in the shower that day after washing you clean, making you cry out for him in pure bliss again.

A picture now hung over your bed of your masked face as you came for his tongue. He loved that one the most and had kept it for himself. The other pictures ended up on display for the world to see, but that one was his alone. That was the first time you had ever posed for him and you had to admit it wasn’t at all as uncomfortable as you had thought it would be. In fact? It was one of the hotter sessions you had ever had with him and it only made you love him all the more. With every day he reminded you of just how amazing what you two had together. You couldn’t wait to see what other things he had in store for the two of you. For him, you would do just about anything, and he felt the exact same way about you, his sweet girl…


End file.
